wikidisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar is the main antagonist in Disney's film The Lion King. He's a big lion who is jealous of his older brother Mufasa. Scar is a common male villain along with Gaston, Claude Frollo, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook and Shan Yu. Appearance The Lion King Scar is named for the pink scar over his eye (in a book it read that his original name was Taka, Swahili for "trash," but after being scratched over the eye by the horn of a buffalo, Taka changed his name to Scar, though the book may be considered non-canon) with the extreme desire to be the king of the Pride Lands. Scar has three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (a lot more unnamed hyenas were shown in Scar's musical number in the movie, "Be Prepared") for his henchmen and admits that they are bumbling idiots, but uses them to help him earn his claim to the throne by helping him trigger a wildebeest stampede that manages to kill Mufasa, but Simba survives. Scar then has his hyenas chase after Simba into a thorn field, though the three hyenas fail to kill Scar's young nephew, though Scar assumes that Simba was killed by the hyenas and claims the throne for himself while telling the lionesses of the Pride Lands about the deaths of Mufasa and Simba. However, Scar does a poor job as king because of the fact that he promised his hyenas that they'd never go hungry again if he were king, so the hyenas are permitted by Scar to take over and destroy everything that they please, and the hyenas eat all of the food, causing a blackened, gray, and unhealthy Pride Rock. However, in years Scar is comfronted by an adult Simba who turned out to not be dead after all and has decided he wants his rightful throne back. After a long, deadly battle, Simba eventually defeats his uncle and sends him down the rocky build of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, it not being very far from the ground, but his hyenas turn their backs on him after Scar blames them for Mufasa's death, and the starved hyenas kill and devour Scar. The Lion King II In the second film, Scar's lioness followers have been banished by Simba out of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the lionesses, Zira, is plotting for her revenge, being the mother of Scar's chosen heir to his throne (though Scar thought the hyenas killed Simba and did not know that Simba would be coming back for his rightful position as king), Kovu. Though after Simba's daughter, Kiara, saves Kovu from being eaten by alligators, the two become fast friends, but their parents disapprove of their friendship. Scar only appears in this film during Simba's nightmare sequence in which Scar murders Simba in the fashion he murdered Mufasa. Also, Scar is mentioned in this film a couple of times, for Zira wants Kovu to develop a character as evil as Scar's so he can take over the Pride Lands by killing the current king, Simba. However, Zira's plots fail, even after triggering an attack on Simba after he invites Kovu to come live with the Pride Landers, though Kovu doesn't want the throne the way Zira wants to have it handed over to him, and during the battle of the Pride Landers and the Outsiders, after Zira and Kiara plummet into the ravine, Zira decides to fall to her death in one suicidal fall so she can be with Scar. The Lion King 2/1 In The Lion King 2/1, Scar only appears in a series of flashbacks shared by Pumbaa and Timon on video, showing that Timon and Pumbaa were secretly there in some important times in Scar's appearances in the first film. The Lion King Musical In the Lion King musicals, Scar plays the villain still, though scenes that hadn't been in the movie were added. For instance, Scar continues seeing Mufasa's ghost around Pride Rock after he murdered Mufasa and took over as king and tries to pursue Nala to be his mate in song so he can have an heir to his throne. Kingdom Hearts II In the video game Kingdom Hearts, Scar is an evil Lion who tries to take over The Pride Lands until he's defeated by Sora. Other Facts Scar has some things in common with Hades from Hercules. First one, both of them are jealous of their older brother's of them bieng the king's. Second both of them try to kill their nephew. Third, both of them seem to succeed in their task of overthrowing their brother's until their nephews come and stop their plans. And fourth both of them are thrown of a cliff and then their minions turn against them and drag the villain to the bottom of a river for eternity (Hades), or the eat the villain up (Scar). thumb|300px|left|Here you can see Scar singing Be Prepared in The Lion King.thumb|300px|right|Here you can see most of Scar's appearance in the film [[-03-0030The Lion King.]] Category:Villains